1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus that outputs data to external equipments via wired or wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a personal computer performs data communication with external equipments via wired or wireless communication. In relation to the terminal apparatus, some technologies are proposed to enhance user's convenience by saving a data transmission history (output history) of this data communication.
For example, in JP-A-11-252165, a mail system is proposed. In the mail system, on a terminal side, a transmission history is saved, and a delete request mail is prepared and transmitted based on information of the transmission history. Then, on a mail server side, a mail which is transmitted from the terminal side is deleted based on the delete request mail. Accordingly, a wrongly sent mail or the like can be deleted from the terminal side.
In JP-A-2004-110413, a contents distributing system is proposed. In the contents distributing system, a content transmission history is saved for every user. Accordingly, an access performance to the subsequent content is enhanced.
Another examples are known in which a server apparatus stores an output history of images for every user who is authorized to output the images, a camera has a storage for automatically storing a transmission history when image data is transmitted via a network, and the like.
Generally, terminal apparatuses including the above examples respectively have a storing section (memory) to save transmitted (output) data (file). In this case, of course, a data capacity of this storing section is finite. Therefore, when a user recognizes that an available space in the storing section is low, the user needs to delete the data partially, which are already stored in the storing section, so that new data can be stored in the storing section.
In case of partially deleting the data stored in the storing section, the user needs to check the contents of the data sequentially so as to determine whether or not the data can be deleted. As such checking and determining operations need to be applied to a lot of the data stored in the storing section, these operations are very troublesome to the user.